Sorriso Quebrado
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Sempre fora o ombro amigo. Sempre permitira que ela chorasse em seus braços e sempre deixara o coração aberto, quando ela necessitasse dele... Mas e quando precisasse dela? Será que ela o acolheria também? (To Miaka Hiiragizawa)


_Sorriso Quebrado_

**_Beauty queen of only eighteen_**

_Rainha da beleza com apenas 18 anos_

**_She had some trouble with herself_**

_Ela tem alguns problemas com ela mesma_

**_He was always there to help her_**

_Ele sempre está aqui para ajudá-la_

**_She always belonged to someone else_**

_Ela sempre pertenceu a um outro alguém_

****

**_--_**

****

Desligou a TV, entediado. A maioria dos adolescentes não estaria em casa, em pleno sábado à noite. Porém, como não estava bem humorado, duvidava que algum de seus amigos quisesse passar algum tempo com ele.

Olhando para seu apartamento, Syaoran Li perguntou-se o que o levava a se enclausurar tanto entre aquelas 4 fúnebres paredes. Apesar de já saber a resposta, forçou-se a ignorá-la. Queria, mais do que tudo, evitar de pensar _nela _naquele momento.

Cerrou os punhos, sentindo a própria incompetência cair sobre seus ombros, revelando um peso maior do que um rapaz de 19 anos se achava capaz de suportar. O ciúme, boa arma para a auto-piedade, começou a juntar-se em seu interior, enquanto imagens odiosas se formaram em sua mente, um tanto que fantasiosa. Imagens da garota que ele mais amava com o homem que ele mais odiava.

Ora, e quem era ele para julgar Yukito Tsukishiro?! Ele apenas fora mais rápido e conseguira arrebatar o coração da garota que amara por tortuosos 5 anos.

Deu um sorriso rápido. Sakura Kinomoto merecia mais do que sua covardia. Merecia mais do que seu medo e muito mais do que sua insegurança. Poderia ter o mundo para oferecer a ela. Só que não tinha coragem suficiente para fazer isso.

O telefone tocou, o despertando de seus devaneios. Em seus passos tediosos, foi atender a ligação.

"Alô?".

_"Syaoran?"._

Conhecia aquela voz chorosa. Preocupado, adiantou-se. "Está tudo bem, Sakura?".

_"Eu terminei com Yukito"._

Poderia dar vários pulos de felicidade! Gritar até que estivesse completamente sem voz! Mas seria crueldade, visto que Sakura parecia estar sofrendo muito com tudo isso. Respirou fundo antes de continuar. "Mas... por quê?".

_"Você poderia dar uma passada aqui?". _

"Lógico que posso", respondeu, quase que imediatamente.

_"Obrigada, Syaoran",_ pode ouvir um delicado suspiro de alívio. _"Obrigada por sempre estar aqui quando eu preciso de um ombro amigo". _

_Amigo. _Começava a repudiar tal palavra. Seria só isso para ela, pelo resto de suas vidas? Desligou o telefone depois de uma rápida despedida e preparou-se para sair. Vê-la já era terrível, só o fazia lembrar do que não podia ter. Mas vê-la mal por causa de outro homem era ainda mais insuportável. Apenas iria lá porque tinha certeza de que ela estava precisando dele.

Como também precisava dela.

**_--_**

****

**_I drove for miles and miles_**

_Eu dirigi milhas__ e milhas___

**_And wound up at your door_**

_E acabei machucado em sua porta_

**_I've had you so many times but somehow_**

_Eu precisei de você muitas vezes mas de algum modo_

**_I want more_**

_Eu quero mais___

****

**_--_**

****

Seu carro correu o mais rápido que pode, enquanto ele atravessava as ruas vazias da tranqüila Tomoeda. Começou a se preocupar ainda mais. Não obstante o fato do desespero na voz da Sakura, presenciara um leve quê de fúria. Ela, certamente, deveria estar sofrendo muito.

Isso apertava seu coração com a força de seu amor por ela. Mesmo não a tendo, não a queria infeliz. Haviam sido amigos durante toda a vida. E assim que descobrira seu verdadeiro sentimento por ela, também descobrira que seria egoísmo obrigá-la a corresponder a tal emoção.

Além do mais... Também estava machucado. Também precisaria dela naquela noite.

Ao chegar em frente à pequena casa amarela, sentiu o ar faltar nos pulmões. Toda uma vida de razão e controle sumiria diante das lágrimas, dos soluços e dos consolos que teria que oferecer a ela. Desceu do automóvel e caminhou até a porta.

Assim que tocou a campainha, um furacão de cabelos ruivos voou até seus braços. Ficou um minuto sem reação, ouvindo os murmúrios incompreensíveis.

"Acalme-se, Sakura", pediu, docemente. "Não estou entendo o que diz".

"Eu disse...", ela ergueu a cabeça, revelando os olhos verdes repletos de lágrimas. "Eu disse que só precisava do seu abraço... Só dele".

Não respondeu. Não era necessário dizer que era disso que precisava também.

**_--_**

****

**_I don't mind spending every day_**

_Eu não me importo em cada todo o dia_

**_Out on you corner in the pouring rain_**

_Fora de sua esquina, no dilúvio_

**_Look for the girl with the broken smile_**

_Procurando pela garota de sorriso quebrado_

**_Ask her she wants to stay a while _**

_Perguntando a ela se ela quer ficar mais um pouco_

**_And she will be loved _**

_E ela será amada___

**_She will be loved _**

_E ela será amada_

****

**_--_**

****

****

"Podemos dar um passeio?", ela perguntou. "Meu pai já estava bastante preocupado. E eu não quero ser um problema para ninguém".

"Como você quiser, Sakura".

Ela pegou sua mão e começaram a caminhar, saindo devagar da casa dela. Não quis perguntar nada sobre o ocorrido. Na verdade, era muito mais dolorido vê-la triste por causa de Yukito do que feliz por causa do mesmo.

Chegaram até uma tranqüila avenida. As cerejeiras debruçavam-se sobre a calçada, enquanto os raios lunares projetavam sombras uniformes sobre as ruas. Com o canto dos olhos, percebeu que ela chorava. Parou de andar em frente a uma das belas e floridas árvores, a obrigando a fazer o mesmo.

"Se quiser, pode me contar o que aconteceu".

"Eu... eu simplesmente não sei o que deu em mim", ela começou, com a voz confusa. "Eu comecei a pensar se era aquilo mesmo que eu queria. Comecei a pensar se o Yukito era a pessoa mais importante para mim. E tudo me pareceu tão errado. Eu o vi do meu lado e naquele instante soube que jamais havia o amado. Que tudo não havia passado de um erro".

Uma esperança pequena despontou no coração solitário do rapaz, mas ele tentou não demonstrar. Ela não tinha consciência de seus sentimentos. "Você apenas descobriu isso um pouco tarde, não?".

"Eu passei muito tempo querendo ficar junto a ele. Pensando que isso era o melhor para mim. Acho que me enganei", novamente, as lágrimas voltaram com mais força. "M-mas... mas eu não consigo controlar... essa vontade louca de chorar".

Syaoran também queria chorar naquele momento. Mas tudo o que pôde fazer foi assistir a tristeza dela e a abraçar. Tentando lhe passar através do calor do corpo um pouco de seu imenso carinho por ela. E da compreensão. A entendia perfeitamente naquele momento.

"Chorar faz bem, Sakura", afirmou, acariciando levemente os cabelos perfumados. "Principalmente se você está triste".

Ela o encarou. "Você acha que eu fiz a coisa certa?".

Talvez fosse a coisa certa para ele, pois não haveria oportunidade melhor para se declarar. Entretanto, para Sakura, não parecia ter sido a coisa certa. Ela parecia muito machucada com tudo aquilo. Não era possível que ela não sentisse nenhum pouco de amor por Yukito, depois de tanto tempo juntos. "Pode ser... pode ser que você tenha se precipitado".

Ela arregalou os olhos verdes, os lábios se comprimindo na dúvida. "Acha mesmo?".

"É que...", hesitou antes de falar, procurando as palavras certas. "Pode ser que você o ame, Sakura. Que talvez seja só um medo passageiro".

Sakura não tinha idéia do quanto lhe custava dizer tudo aquilo. O quanto lhe custava dizer que estava abrindo mão de tudo o que amava para que ela fosse feliz.

"Do jeito que você fala, Syaoran... Parece estar apaixonado".

**_--_**

****

**_Tap on my window knock on my door_**

_Bata na minha janela, bata na minha porta_

**_I want to make me feel beautiful_**

_Eu quero fazer você se sentir bonita_

**_I know I tend to get so insecure_**

_Eu sei que eu tendo a ser inseguro_

**_It's doesn't matter anymore_**

_Isso não importa mais_

****

**_--_**

****

****

"E eu não posso estar apaixonado?".

"Lógico que pode", ela o olhou, tristemente. "Mas eu não sei por que isso faz com que eu fique triste. É como se eu estivesse perdendo meu melhor amigo".

"Eu também me senti assim quando você começou a namorar o Yukito. Nunca tinha tempo para mim", mas sempre deixara as portas de sua casa e de seu coração abertas. Para acaso um dia ela necessitar voltar.

"Mas você jamais me perdeu".

"Você é que pensa".

Ela pareceu lhe analisar por alguns segundos, como se quisesse guardar cada traço de seu rosto. Depois, ela sorriu. "Eu vou sempre estar aqui para você".

"Mesmo no dia em que eu chegar derrotado e cair nos teus braços, afirmando-lhe que o meu amor não é correspondido?".

Sakura assentiu, carinhosa. "Mesmo nesse dia".

Uma vontade incontrolável de dizer como se sentia formou-se em seu ser. Sem poder se conter, a ateve em seus braços e a abraçou com força, afundando o nariz nas madeixas cor de fogo. "Esse dia chegou, então".

"Syaoran...", ela murmurou. "Eu nem sei o que dizer".

Ele, pelo contrário, sabia exatamente o que falar. Só não sabia como começar.

"Você sempre fez com que eu me sentisse mais bonita", Sakura baixou o tom de voz. "Como posso fazer você sentir o mesmo?".

_Correspondendo aos meus sentimentos, talvez. _Se dissesse isso, provavelmente ela se assustaria. E a amizade, tão duramente conquistada, acabaria em questão de segundos.

"Por quem você está apaixonado?".

**_--_**

****

**_It's not always rainbows and butterflies _**

_Não há sempre arco-íris ou borboletas_

**_It's compromise that moves us along_**

_Sãos os compromissos que nos movem continuamente_

**_My heart is full and my door's always open_**

_Meu coração está cheio e minha porta está sempre aberta_

**_You can come anytime you want_**

_Você pode vir à hora que você quiser_

****

**_--_**

****

"Adiantaria eu falar-lhe o nome dela?".

"Responda-me você", ela replicou, gentilmente. "Vale a pena me dizer?".

Trocar a amizade pelo risco era perigoso. Resolveu esperar mais um pouco. Talvez ela ainda não estivesse preparada. Acabara com um relacionamento por se sentir pressionada. E se a colocasse a par de seus sentimentos, ela poderia se sentir ainda mais encurralada, propensa a fugir.

"Apenas lhe digo que o meu amor não é um conto de fadas", sorriu, ironizando a própria frase. "Não é repleto de fantasias. É apenas um sentimento incompreendido. Eu não posso render-me as minhas vontades, mas... Não há outra maneira de sofrer menos".

"O seu amor parece ser tão injusto, Syaoran. Eu gostaria de fazer algo por você".

"Continue me abraçando...", é o máximo que ela poderia fazer por ele agora. E talvez, o máximo que ela pudesse fazer por ele sempre.

**_--_**

****

**_I don't mind spending every day_**

_Eu não me importo de gastar todo o dia_

**_Out on you corner in the pouring rain_**

_Fora de sua esquina, no dilúvio_

**_Look for the girl with the broken smile_**

_Procurando pela garota de sorris quebrado_

**_Ask her she wants to stay a while _**

_Perguntando se ela quer fica mais um pouco_

**_And she will be loved _**

_E ela será amada_

**_She will be loved _**

_E ela será amada_

****

**_--_**

****

"Eu amo a garota com o sorriso quebrado".

Sakura franziu a testa. "Sorriso quebrado?".

"Sim... eu vejo nos olhos o quebrar do sorriso nos lábios. Eu não me atrevo a dizer", a olhou intensamente. "Não preciso nem falar".

Sakura abriu os lábios num 'o' mudo. E finalmente, ela entendeu todo o propósito daquela conversa. A jovem se afastou, meio perplexa. Afinal, não é todo dia que se descobre que o seu melhor amigo é completamente apaixonado por você.

"Es... está me dizendo que...".

"Que eu amo você".

"Mas...", ela parecia muito confusa. "Nunca demonstrou nada, nunca disse nada que sugerisse isso. Sempre, sempre cuidou de mim quando eu precisei de você, como um irmão faria".

Sorriu. "Eu fiz uma promessa a mim mesmo, quando aprendi a amar você. Que não importa com quem você estivesse. Muito menos quem você amasse. Haveria sempre uma porta aberta para você... e você sempre seria amada quando eu a recebesse".

"Então... eu sou uma garota com o sorriso quebrado?".

Ela não parecia nervosa. Pelo menos, não a primeira impressão. Parecia um tanto surpresa e confusa. Quis tocar-lhe o rosto e voltar a abraçá-la, mas sabia que seus carinhos não seriam tão bem-vindos como antigamente. Tombou os braços para o lado e encostou a cabeça no tronco da cerejeira. A mesma balançou e lançou suas pétalas sobre a cabeça dos dois jovens.

"Eu acho melhor eu ir embora".

"Você quer dizer fugir, não é?".

**_--_**

****

**_I know where you hide_**

_Eu sei onde você se esconde_

**_Alone in your car_**

_Sozinha no seu carro_

**_Know all the things that make you who you are_**

_Sei todas as coisas que fazem ser que você é_

**_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_**

_Eu sei que esse adeus não significa nada_

**_Comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls_**

_Volte e me faça pegá-la toda vez que ela cair_

****

**_--_**

****

"Eu não estou fugindo", ela alegou, categórica.

"Mas também não está partido", afirmou. "Eu amo você, Sakura Kinomoto. Não tem nada a dizer sobre isso?".

Ela abaixou a cabeça, tímida. Syaoran se aproximou e sussurrou de encontro à orelha dela.

"Eu conheço cada pedaço do seu ser, Sakura. Eu me lembro da primeira vez que nos vimos, eu me lembro da primeira vez que conversamos. E cada lembrança é eterna. Estou te entregando o meu coração".

Sakura levantou o olhar. Oh, não! Lágrimas de novo!

"Eu não quero significar tudo isso para você, Syaoran. Eu não vou saber corresponder".

"Você não sente nada por mim?".

"Sinto apenas uma grande amizade".

"Então...", engoliu um seco. "Você não me ama?".

"Eu sinto muito, Syaoran", ela se desculpou, com as faces coradas. "Não consigo retribuir ao que você sente".

**_-- _**

****

**_Tap on my window knock on my door_**

_Bata na minha janela, bata na minha porta_

**_I want to make me feel beautiful_**

_Eu quero fazer com que você se sinta linda_

****

**_I don't mind spending every day_**

_Eu não me importo em gastar todo o dia _

**_Out on you corner in the pouring rain_**

_Fora de sua esquina, no dilúvio_

**_Look for the girl with the broken smile_**

_Procurando pela garota com o sorriso quebrado_

**_Ask her she wants to stay a while _**

_Perguntando se ela quer ficar mais um pouco_

**_And she will be loved _**

_E ela será amada_

**_She will be loved _**

_Ela será amada_

****

**_--_**

****

****

Aquelas palavras foram direto para seu coração, como um punhal. Desviou o olhar e tentou digerir aquela frase. E a dor que ela lhe causava. Todo aquele sentimento fraternal que ela nutria por ele não bastava. Nunca bastaria para quem amava como ele.

"Não importa, sabe? Tudo o que quero que você saiba é que eu estava disposto a concertar o seu sorriso quebrado".

"Meu sorriso?".

"Sim... eu iria oferecer um pouco do meu".

Syaoran se afastou com o coração na mão, sentindo-se mais aliviado por ter descarregado todo aquele sentimento. Mas a tristeza por não ser correspondido foi acumulando-se em seu peito. A cabeça queria virar-se, ele queria mais do que tudo poder voltar e fazê-la sentir o mesmo que ele.

Mas sabia que por mais que se esforçasse, toda vez que ela precisasse, toda vez que aqueles lindos olhos verdes suplicassem pelos seus, iria atender. Era inevitável e incontrolável. Sabia que ela sempre, sempre seria amada por ele também.

"E o meu sorriso quebrado?", uma lágrima fina deslizou pela face masculina. "Quem estaria disposto a consertar?".

Ora, e quem mais? A única pessoa que poderia consertar não o queria e tinha o sorriso ainda mais quebrado que o seu.

"Você jamais entendeu, Sakura", sorriu fracamente. "Você seria amada se viesse para meus braços".

**_FIM!_**

**__**

**__**

**Ohayo, Minna-Chan! **

**(sorriso contente na face de Jenny)**

**Esse fic foi especialmente importante de se escrever. Pois foi feito para uma amiga que me acompanha desde que comecei aqui, na !**

**E ainda me atura no MSN!**

**_Miaka Hiiragizawa_, eu jamais serei capaz de agradecer todo o seu carinho e toda a sua atenção. Gostaria muito de lhe agradecer pelo tempo gasto comigo, pelas idéias que você me deu e por toda a amizade. E quero que saiba também que pode contar comigo, amiga. Jamais poderei compensar tudo o que fez por mim, mas espero poder te ajudar de alguma forma. Grandes beijos de Jenny!**

**_Música: She Will Be Loved, de Maroon 5._**

****

**Eu sei, pessoal! Não é um final feliz, mas… Espero que tenham gostado do mesmo jeito! **

**Kisu!**


End file.
